<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>conquérir by Hannaadi88, HunkyDory (DullahanShadow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547398">conquérir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88'>Hannaadi88</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullahanShadow/pseuds/HunkyDory'>HunkyDory (DullahanShadow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roue de la Fortune [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, dubcon, season 1 divergence, what if voltron lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullahanShadow/pseuds/HunkyDory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sendak wanted. He wanted to command his own fleet. To serve the Empire. To be the one to deliver Voltron to Emperor Zarkon and earn his respect. And he has accomplished it all.</p><p>Owning the Blue Paladin hadn't been his initial plan, but after slowly breaking and training the boy, it has worked out beautifully. </p><p>And now, with Lance's belly growing each quintent with their young, Sendak thinks it might've been written in the stars all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Sendak (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roue de la Fortune [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>conquérir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>This side story is an additional piece based off of 'défaite', giving the reader a peek into Sendak's POV. If you have already read défaite or are in the process of reading it, this piece should ideally be read before chapter 21. If you are unfamiliar with the story, we highly suggest reading défaite before giving this side story a read. We promise it will all make a lot more sense ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sendak cannot be certain when fondness developed for Lance’s chattering. Certainly, he had allowed it early on, but that had been after much conditioning. Lance was not as easy to mold as Sendak would have guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there were moments. Moments when Lance’s despair and distrust permeated Sendak’s psyche. It hardly rattled him, he had made his intentions clear to all what Lance was, what he would become for Sendak. So it meant braving the storm of Lance’s feelings; feelings over silly things that Sendak could withstand, things he could explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things Sendak didn’t dare tell others that he was sorry for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Lance was almost worthy of these feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak looks down at Lance, sleeping soundly, his cheeks a rusty rose against tan skin. He had drifted off almost immediately after their coupling. Echos of Lance’s desperate whines and moans of pleasures seem to resound in their chamber. He brushes a stray lock from Lance’s forehead, still damp from their bout. Despite his protests, Lance simply couldn’t last as long as he used to, not with their brood growing inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak watches as Lance smacks his lips and settles a hand over his swollen belly. It would be several more cycles before something of a child could be held, but Sendak preens at the sight of Lance. Lance, for his part, took to pregnancy quite easily. Sendak had suspected as much, one so kind and charitable as Lance would have a keen sense for such things as child rearing. The only child Sendak had ever truly known was himself, and those pheebs were too far away to recall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, things were as expected. Lance was falling in line. And eagerly. He could not hope for less. He wraps an arm around Lance and the human immediately curves against him, seeming to mirror Sendak’s low purrs with his own hum. He wishes to stay through the vargas, but this visit was but a short one. He has meetings to attend. Just because his future mate was wanting did not mean Sendak could laze about for vargas on end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, looking down at Lance, and thinks- no. That luxury is reserved for Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With reluctance, he gets up, donning his armor as he watches Lance turn on his side, his soft curls of hair falling in his face. He stirs, as if sensing Sendak’s imminent departure, and opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You goin’...t’fight?” Lance stares at his breastplate, as if transfixed. “You shouldn’t...the baby shouldn’t,” Lance reasons to himself. His eyes fall shut. “Maybe...only if Keith...trains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft snore follows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak gives Lance a cursory look, then places his hand on the scanner and with a final look to Lance, whose eyes had slipped shut once more, Sendak turns back and leaves the room. The scent of Lance lingers in the hall as he walks. He passes a pair of sentries, their weapons at the ready as they walk in monotoned motions. Sendak had increased his security since the attack. He was not about to allow the dangers from other Galra trespass his fortress. Not with Lance sleeping soundly, their younglings growing inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sentries turn down the hall and Sendak continues on his path, entering into Zarkon’s hull. The difference is palpable: gone was the silent solitude that Sendak treasures. It is replaced by the bustle of soldiers, of Galra pushing through the crowds, or marching prisoners. It was a type of chaos that Sendak was fine without. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Sendak could not use the excuse of another five cycles away, not when Zarkon intended to conquer the Dexiare Quadrant. He pushes past Galrans and makes his way to the meeting room. The chatter that had filled the room comes to a lull as Sendak steps inside, looks of judgment crossing a handful of Galran faces. Sendak had prepared himself for such looks, he had to. As soon as he had decided Lance’s fate, he knew the disdain would quickly follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, species other than Galra were for seeking pleasure with, not for bearing young. Half-breeds were a scourge to the Galra. All Galra thought this way. And Sendak had been no exception. Until Lance. Perhaps it had started about owning the Paladin completely, breaking his will, just as Sendak promised he would. But Sendak isn’t so certain that that reason remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the handful of Galra seated at the table and takes a seat, ignoring the stares in favor of looking over the plan of attack. Discussion slowly picks up again, furtive glances that Sendak continues to ignore. What he can’t ignore is Haxus, sliding in next to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you around much these quintents,” Haxus drolls. “Too busy with your bitch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak feels his hair rise at the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, I would think he’d serve less of a purpose now that he’s bred,” Haxus continues. “Perhaps, he can serve in other ways…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak offers a steely gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is your attempt at trying my prize, you forget yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t miss how Haxus’s smirk crescendos into a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is mine, no one else may touch him. Not even you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mere fact that he had allowed Haxus the time still astounds him. Haxus had wanted an inch in Sendak’s acquisition since the start. Sendak was no fool to know that Haxus’s offerings had been nothing more than means of coercion, of trying to vicariously experience the broken Paladin. He had succeeded in some ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sendak would not allow it to go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haxus straightens, retracts his arm and looks at Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now that he’s bred, what do you intend to do with him? Surely, he has served his purpose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak curls his hand under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I do with him is none of your concern, General Haxus. If you are so desperate for intimacy, you can pursue other ventures. This ship is never without such things,” he says coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haxus scowls, but appears defeated at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, whispers of ‘mating’ catch Sendak’s ears. They twitch in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If any more of you would like to comment on what I do with my property, I can assure you, it will be the last thing you say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. It was almost deliciously silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak does love it when a threat works well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is broken as the Emperor appears, and with little preamble, the meeting begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.x.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the meeting comes to an end, Emperor Zarkon departs with these final words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See to it that they kneel before the Galra Empire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves without another word and quietly, the Generals and Commanders push from their seats. This will be an undertaking, the Dexiare Quadrant has withstood almost all attacks against them. Their militarized forces push back every offense the Galra throw at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it could not last. They would fall like all the rest, their assets acquired, their people put to work. It was only a matter of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Sendak is reminded of Lance’s home planet, Earth. There had been a preliminary inspection of the planet, but that was many pheebs ago. Sendak wonders just how many have flawed biology like Lance once did, how many would serve as warriors like the Red and Black Paladins. Or where their resources lay. This planet had hidden the Blue Lion for 10,000 pheebs, surely there was something of value in it beyond just Sendak’s own acquisition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it would hurt Lance, he was so very protective of the things he loves. An attribute Sendak admires in him. But Lance will recover, he will see reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak stands and tucks his tablet under his arm as he begins to leave. Before he does, General Notir, from his fleet stops him, an expression of worry upon his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Sendak,” he states as they continue to walk through the doors and into the main hull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As we move forward with this auxiliary attack, I must ask, will you be at our disposal? Will you be at command, or will you be with your… human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak frowns, but does not react viscerally to the questions. They were fair worries. Sendak had a duty to the Empire, but also to his future mate and young ones. Sendak is quiet, contemplative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of when we plot our attack, I will be at command. My prize will remain here, where he will be safe. But I need not be at his side,” he answers and the General nods, the answer seemed to have satisfied him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brief the men, then arrange for repairs to be done on our fleet post haste,” he commands and with a brief pause, the General leaves with his orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak considers for a moment the General’s words as he walks through the halls of Emperor Zarkon’s Empire. This would not be the first nor the last attack Sendak would be a part of, nor would it be the end of his responsibilities to Lance and their growing family. Sendak could only guess what Lance was developing inside of him, the Druids kept their magicks secret to even powerful Commanders like himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if this birth worked as well as expected, Lance certainly would not be without child. But that again was the issue. Where do his responsibility lie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have to consider this issue deeply in the coming quintants. Lance was fit to burst, and Sendak needed to check in with the Druids on the next stages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than turn back to his ship, he pursues the Druids’ ethereal chambers. The hall seems to get cooler as he walks down it, air and steam hissing around him. It was eerie for even the likes of him. It doesn’t take long for a Druid to confront him, they did so despise when others trespassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Commander Sendak?” The Druid hisses, the ‘s’ in his name elongated behind the Druid’s mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish to know my property’s progress. He is close to birth?” Sendak asks without pause. He offers the Druid a cold expression, the expectation of an answer unsaid between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” the Druid states after a moment, waving their hand down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk, Sendak is left with his thoughts. He thinks of how he got to this point, going to a Druid for a check-up on his prize. He could not have predicted the deep fondness he would feel for the human. Of course, that grew over time, as Lance learned his place and Sendak learned more of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how that could have led to where they are now, with Lance’s belly full with his progeny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, after the surgery, Lance fell into the behaviors and ease he was meant to, where his biology failed him and Sendak had corrected. It had not taken much convincing for the Druids to agree to such a surgery- they were, in the end, very curious beings. Just as Sendak’s future children will be, with Lance to raise them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders still what they will look like, their appearance was important to their future. Even if it was known that Sendak had half-breed children, it was better if their resemblance to Lance was… limited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sendak would deal with whatever came his way, he had made this choice and he does not regret it. Lance should be honored to have him as a future mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by the same Druid, now with a clipboard of moving statistics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your property’s brood will arrive between 15 to 30 quintants,” the Druid rasps. “Bring him here as soon as you know, and the procedure will go as planned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And have there been any complications?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doubt our skills?” The Druid hisses and Sendak lifts a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not, but I wish to know the status of my young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then trust in us,” the Druid finishes before dematerializing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak scowls deeply and exhales. He has to trust that this will go well, but for right now, the last thing he wanted was to think of the next few cycles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.x.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sendak isn’t certain what motivated him to venture into the belly of Emperor Zarkon’s fleet to the Arena. It had been at least four movements since he had been there last. He didn’t take Lance anymore, for several reasons beyond just his sensitive nature. It was better to not upset him. He seemed to care far too much for people and creatures who would not give him the same courtesy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, showing Lance what had become of his friends served no purpose. It was better that he forgets. To leave the past behind and to be present with Sendak, with their growing family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of returning to Lance, but the human would only be sleeping and has been rather resistant to their coupling these past few movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak should be home. But he also deserves some time of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, here Sendak is, pushing past Galra as he sits in the crowd. The energy in the air is practically cosmic. Sendak shoves a rail-thin Galra out of his seat and stares down at the arena down below. He would’ve gotten his normal private booth however, it being last doubash, that hadn’t been an option. He sits pensively and watches as the crowd erupts with hoots and hollers as the first pair is flung into the arena.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fights are, for all purposes, anticlimactic. One small blue creature holds their own for several vargas. But when they too fall to the sword of a stronger warrior, Sendak is left bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in answer, the gates open once more and the Red Paladin is shoved into the arena. The former Paladin has a sword in hand and a set expression. While Sendak has not taken notice before, Keith’s exposed body was littered with scars. And not all war wounds by the looks of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Paladin’s opponent is thrown into the ring, a lanky creature who grips his sword like a lifeline, Keith immediately jumps into motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost dances as he fights, each movement precise as he easily takes down the inexperienced opponent. For every weak block, Keith is able to knock him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature looks up at Keith as the Paladin stands over him, looking for mercy. But as the crowd chants and bangs their feet, mercy will not be had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s dark eyes close. Sendak watches as he takes a slow breath in and out, and when he opens them, his grip on the sword tightens. In one swift movement, he plunges it into the creature’s chest and twists. The creature spasms, then life flies out of its body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick. Almost merciful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, with all his freedoms stripped, the Red Paladin showed mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How disappointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith pulls the sword from the crumpled form, purplish blood dripping down the sword. Sendak watches with curiosity as the Paladin is barely given a tick’s reprieve when the arena door opens and another competitor walks through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes on like that, the Paladin facing off foe after foe. Sendak can see the exhaustion roll off of him in waves. Yet. He doesn’t stop fighting. Whether it is a fatal blow or one merely to disarm, Keith stands his ground until he is shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards take pity on Keith as he leans against his sword, breathing jaggedly. One sends a bolt of electricity through Keith’s body, leaving him slumped on the ground. The crowd boos at their Warrior’s departure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak takes that as his cue. He wonders how much GAC he would lose again for making the guards look the other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.x.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sendak stands in front of the cell room, his wallet lighter than when he first arrived at the Arena. He peers down at curled up form of the Red Paladin, still unconscious from the wave of electricity that had coursed through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sendak watched Keith hold his own, fight after fight, he was reminded of the sleep-addled words Lance had spoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could this human, who had nothing to his name, aid their future young? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that was a preposterous idea. What did this pitiful human have that Sendak did not already possess? He is one of the greatest Commanders in the Empire. Neither Sendak nor his future mate need to think of the other Paladins. In fact, it was high time the other mistakes in Lance’s past were forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak wonders how long he must wait for the human to do something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in answer, Keith stirs with a groan. His body moves slowly, as if every muscle and bone ached. Keith opens his eyes and sees Sendak outside his cell door. His body stiffens and he stumbles to his feet as a guard lowers the glowing bars to Keith’s cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak steps inside, standing tall and proud, truly superior to this human in every way. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sendak watches at Keith’s hands ball into fists, as if he thinks he could survive a fight with Sendak. As if he hadn’t failed to do so time and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Keith spits out, his eyes flashing a dull yellow in the low light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious. Sendak hadn’t read Keith’s file in some time. He wonders if Lance and the Black Paladin weren’t the only ones the Druids assessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come at the behest of my mate,” he says, a sense of satisfaction at the visceral reaction those words have on Keith. “He wishes to see you protect our young, I have my doubts about your capabilities.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sendak can see the many thoughts that are firing through the human’s head at his words. After all, it had been some time since any of the Paladins had looked upon Lance, seen his progress. His beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Keith seethes, finally focusing on something Sendak says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I would not have collected the Blue Paladin if I did not intend to use him. He serves the Galra Empire and me beautifully,” Sendak retorts, pride in his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly more so than your meaningless fighting. Eventually your purpose will end,” he says, approaching Keith and looming over him. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Or you will fall to the sword.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grips Keith’s rough tunic and pulls him a few feet off the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the Blue Paladin will forever serve me, be useful to me, please me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see the righteous anger in Keith’s eyes. Tears prick the corners, and one creates a track of water against a dirt-smudged cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when the time is right, I will send our young to claim Earth, claim its people. Then you will all serve the Galran Empire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets Keith drop and Keith takes the opportunity to rush at Sendak. As if he stood a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak bats Keith’s weakened state away with the back of his metal hand, leaving Keith a crumpled but seething form in the corner. He sits up, shaking as he does and stares Sendak down. What a resilient human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will end you,” Keith swears and Sendak lets out a breathy laugh. It is no wonder Lance likes this Paladin, he is willfully idiotic. Very much like Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like my mate, before I filled him with my seed,” Sendak boasts, watching the horror that crosses the Paladin's expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gets back to his feet, leaning against the wall, glaring Sendak down. Sendak can sense Keith will attempt to attack again. Sendak stops him midstep, lifting Keith up by his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t so untrainable, I would add you to my ranks, it would please my mate,” he considers as he hears choking sounds from Keith. “But I would rather not waste my time, and my mate is better off forgetting you. He is so well-behaved when he does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak smirks as he drops Keith onto the cold cell floor. He stares at the fallen form for a tick before turning back to the cell door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak leaves the cell with a sense of satisfaction. As he leaves, he looks at the pair of guards, pointedly ignoring the cell occupant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d suggest you bet your GAC on Black,” Sendak states cryptically as he walks away, his footsteps echoing in the chamber hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.x.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door hisses as it opens and Sendak steps through. His hand is already on the clasp of his armor, loosening it as he walks inside. He sees Lance flicking a feathered stick around the floor, which Azul chases with eagerness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both so easily entertained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The armor falls to the floor and Sendak leans over Lance, a hand possessively on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks up at the door slides open. He smiles brightly as Sendak walks in and sets down Azul's toy on the floor. Sendak can see the fondness in Lance’s expression, sweet thing must’ve missed him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Lance greets him and looks up at Sendak, raising a brow as he takes in Sendak’s appearance. "Did you have a rough day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak offers a single shrug, shifting his hands and lifting Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just rather busy,” he says cryptically. He sets Lance down on the bed, the swell of his stomach evident as he settles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yours?" He asks, a rough finger brushing Lance's hair from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shakes his head fondly and places a hand on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could say I've been busy. I woke up like maybe two hours ago?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak hums and shakes his head, unsurprised that Lance would laze about through the quintent. Sendak was grateful that he had not missed anything. Just as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I suppose you are full of energy," he says softly, placing a hand over Lance's on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. You'd think, right? But I think just climbing out of bed took all my energy. I'm just so...heavy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak lets out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your troubles will soon be over. I spoke with the Druids, you should be having our young very soon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pats Lance's hand and leans down to kiss Lance's forehead. Lance worries his lip as he considers Sendak's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How soon is 'soon'?" Lance asks nervously. "And did you ask them what the procedure is going to be? You promised you'd ask them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Within the next 15 to 30 quintents," Sendak says in answer. He pauses. "I tried, sweet one, but the Druids are terribly prideful beings and did not wish to answer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Lance's stomach. "Trust that I will not let anything happen to you,” he states, meeting Lance's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance joins Sendak in staring down at his swollen stomach. But as he looks up to meet Sendak's eyes, Lance appears calmed by his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust you," Lance says smoothly and reaches out to cup Sendak's cheek. Sendak leans into his palm and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good," he purrs and slips his hand against the stretch of elastic around Lance's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shivers as Sendak slips a hand over his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Lance protests, even as he yields to Sendak's touch. "We just did it this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak frowns, how disappointing. He retracts his hand and rubs Lance's belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine,” he grumbles. “Just thought we would want to end our quintant on a nice note,” he says slowly, meeting Lance's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So something did happen!" Lance points out and Sendak notes a bit of irritation in Lance’s voice. "C'mon, tell me, you'll feel better, I promise!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No," he states firmly, "it is not your concern." He retracts his hand and stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance narrows his eyes and huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," he snaps and grabs the blanket, pulling it over him as he rolls over onto his side with his back pointedly to Sendak. "Be that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak scowls and continues to undress, slipping in the bed behind Lance. He pulls Lance flush against him and rests his hand against Lance's stomach, his lips brushing over the swollen gland of Lance's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak can feel Lance’s bristling, and as Lance reaches out for a pillow, he sucks down on Lance’s gland. Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Lance gasps and his eyes flutter shut as the pleasure Sendak gives washes over him. His body grows lax against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak's lips curve into a smile as he lowers his hand between Lance's legs and continues to brush his lips against Lance's sensitive neck. Really, Sendak doesn’t need to find his pleasure inside of Lance- just seeing his prize melt like liquid against him, because of him, is truly satisfactory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whines and arches his back, sounding deeply conflicted. Sendak can feel Lance attempting to push back against Sendak's mouth and roll his hips forward into Sendak's hand. But without much success, impossible to do both, not in his current physical state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears roll down Lance’s cheeks as he remains undecided. The pleasure comes either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak presses his hand between Lance's legs, feeling the fabric grow slick against his hand. He leans closer to Lance's neck and brushes his tongue against Lance's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance's body grows warm, almost unbearably so, against Sendak. He moans and reaches out to clutch the pillow he'd reached for before. Only this time, he manages to grab it and pulls it to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Lance pants against the pillow, trying to use it to muffle his moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please what, sweet one?" Sendak prompts as he pulls away from Lance's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More," Lance begs, his body trembling with the effort to remain coherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak pulls away and dips his fingers against the elastic, pulling it down with a confident smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How so," he asks as he spreads Lance's legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance seems to relax as the cool air hits his bare spread legs. He glances up, already more comfortable on his back, and gives Sendak a pleading look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you," he specifies and spreads his legs as much as he can. "Inside me. I can't-" Lance bites his lip and shakes his head before releasing a shaky breath. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak hums and strips down in a few quick motions before bringing Lance's legs around his waist. He can see tears prick Lance's eyes, poor thing, so needy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his hips and Lance immediately takes him in with ease. He can hear the small pant of relief escaping his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you needed, sweet one?" He leans down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods, he is unable to speak. He's just so...overcome with Sendak, just as he should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak begins to roll his hips, filling Lance deeper and harder, listening to the moans of needy pleads as Lance grips him. He watches the tears spill down Lance's face. It wasn't the first time that has happened, but it has been a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Lance is just tired. Sendak will make this quick, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts and after several thrusts, his hand brushing Lance's length, Sendak spills into Lance, like he wasn't already full with his young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance inhales sharply as Sendak touches him. He cries out and cums, arching his back and digging his nails into Sendak's arm as he does. Falling back onto the mattress, Lance pants, struggling to catch his breath as he closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak slides out of him and wipes himself down before falling onto the bed with a satisfied smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, what a nice way to end this quintant,” he says, pulling Lance close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance doesn’t reply. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>